The Evil Ghost
I'm writing my experience as a warning, don't ever use a Ouija board. me and my friends did and I have regretted it ever t since. Be for I tell of the story of that night, I must tell of the consequences of using a Ouija board. Ouija board consequences: 1,You never know who or what your talking to. 2,Evil spirits and demands can come through 3,Evil spirits and demands can and will lie 4,Evil spirits and demands can and will pretend to be some one their not. 5,Evil spirits and demands can harm you. 6,Evil spirits and demands can destroy your lives. 7,Demands are able to possess humans. 8,Demands are fully able to kill humans and animals. 9,Ouija boards are not a game. 10,Ouija boards are dangerous and are not to be massed with. Now on with my experience, more like nightmare. It all started that night when my friends were staying the weekend. My parents had left on Friday morning, for a four day weekend. They had arrived around midday, there's Kelly the pretty nerd and first aider. There's Lilly she could fix any engine on all vehicle. There's Jonny the joker and prankster, Danny he was the superstitions, myths and urban legend expert, I let him bring his girlfriend or other wise he wouldn't come. Her names Sasha I didn't get to know her very well, from the time we did spend together she was a Goth and in to the things as Danny and then there's me. My name is Ashley I'm the sports freak health nut. same It was between 9:00 and 10:00 at night, we had been drinking and taking the piss out of some lads from school. "Iv got an idea I'll be back in a sec" Sasha blurted out. She came back carrying what looked like a parcel, she put it on the table, "this is a spirit board, talking board or Ouija board what ever you want to call it. We are going to communicate, with the dead who's in?". It was a combination of drunken stupidity and, not knowing the dangers on a Ouija board. So we all thought it was a good idea at the time, Kelly was the one writing down what the Ouija board said, and the rest of us put a finger each on the glass. Sasha asked the questions. Sasha "Is there any body there?" Ouija board "Yes" Sasha "What is your name?" Ouija board "Tilly" Sasha "How old are you?" Ouija board "8 years old" Sasha "How did you die?" Ouija board "Drowned" Sasha "Who killed you?" Ouija board "Go safety" Sasha "What do you mean?" Ouija board "Danger coming" Sasha "What danger?" Ouija board no response Sasha "Tilly are you still there?" Ouija board no response Sasha "I think she gone, we'll try again" Sasha "Is there any one there?" Ouija board "Yes" Sasha "What is your name?" Ouija board "Ellen. J." Sasha "What happened to you?" Ouija board "Murdered" Sasha "How did you die?" Ouija board "Rapped and stabbed" Sasha "Who killed you?" Ouija board "Men" Sasha "What men?" Ouija board "Dad and his friends" Sasha "Where are you now?" Ouija board "In the kitchen" There was a big bang come from the kitchen, it scared me shitless, hell I think it scared us all shitless. Me and Danny went to see what it was, the back door was wide open. I swear I had locked and bolted it. I relocked and bolted it, Danny told the others what happened, then we checked the house. to make sure no one got in, but we found no one. we rejoined the others and continued Sasha "Ellen. J. are you still there?" Ouija board "Yes" Sasha "What do you want?" Ouija board "Kill" Sasha "Why do you want to kill?" Ouija board "Revenge" Sasha "You want revenge on your dad?" Ouija board "On society" Sasha "Why do you society to pay?" Ouija board "No one helped me, when dad was hurting me" Sasha "We can help you" Ouija board "Die" Danny "When are we going to die?" Sasha "Danny you don't ask those questions" Ouija board "Midnight" Lilly "I'm scared can we stop?" Sasha "Yeah I just need to close the spirit door." Sasha said some sort of prayer, when she was done all the lights went out. I grabbed the flash lights that, dad kept in the draws near the living room door. Me and Jonny took two of the flash lights and, went to the basement to check the fuse box. When we got to the fuse box, some one had smashed it. We went back to the others, when we entered the living room. Every one was sitting facing the same way, with a petrified look on all there face's. "What's wrong?" I asked, Lilly pointed in the direction they were looking. It was a girl in an old dress, long black scruff hair, pale skin and her face oh my god her face, were her eye's were an empty black, she open her mouth and there was nothing but black. We ran for the door I unlocked and unbolted. It as fast as I could but no matter, what I did I couldn't get it open. We made a break for the back door, but that was the same. I was still trying to get the door open, when I felt tugging on my sleeve. It was Kelly she pointed towards the seller door, that girl was standing there staring at us with those empty black eye's. we made our way around the other side of the kitchen, to avoid getting close to her she followed us with her eye's. We bolted out the kitchen door. I took every one up stairs, and barricaded us in. "Were is Danny?" Sasha asked. "I thought he was with us" Kelly replied, "Get out of my way, Iv got to go get him" Sasha yelled crying her eye's out. I tried to stop her but she basically throw me out of the way. "Sasha no" Jonny yelled but it was to late she was gone. We heard screaming then nothing, just dead silence. I told Jonny to barricade the door after I was gone. The girls tried to stop me but I Just, grabbed my bat and headed for the stairs. I heard Jonny barricade the door, I went down the stairs and looked around. I saw the flash light near the kitchen door. I went closer and then I saw them, they were dead in a pool of their own blood. I heard the commotion up stairs I was, about to head up when Jonny and Lilly ran down. They were covered in blood, "It killed her, Oh my god it killed her", Jonny said shaking. There was a knock at the door, "who is it?" I asked. "The police, we have had reports of screaming, from you residents can you open the door?" The man said. "I cant both doors are jammed" I replied. "Stand clear of the door" he said, then two male officers kicked the door in. They saw that Lilly and blood Jonny were, covered in and the two dead bodies in the hall. we Told them what happened but they didn't believe us. They contacted all our parents, they did what they could for us. I'm now sitting on a mental hospital ward, I don't know were Jonny and Lilly are. I don't know is I'll ever be allowed of this ward, the girl from that night still follows me. She wont leave me, She' never gonna leave me alone.